Always there for You
by Polar12
Summary: In the midst of his pain, Boruto is assited by Sasuke in a town from Konoha. Having horrid nightmares and visions, Boruto breaks down, luckily there is a pillar to support him. Sasuke Uchiha. A teacher/student bonding. Rated T for slight mentions of blood and visions with death.


**Caring Sensei**

 **Hi-Yah, I've returned! Here, Sasuke and Boruto fans, this story is for you. An injured, broken and devasted Boruto and a soft caring Sasuke. Just let it to Sasuke to take care of Boruto, sensei being a really softie. PS: I LOVE WHEN BORUTO CALLED SASUKE, UNCLE SASUKE!**

* * *

"Ngh!" Boruto groaned, being pretty beat up and in pain, he was laying on the ground, clenching his fists and panting hard.

"Boruto!" Came a familiar voice. Sasuke ran up to the boy and knelt down before the whimpering boy, gently, putting his unique hand on the boy's forehead. "Relax, Boruto, I need to take you out of here and find some refuge. Gee, how the hell did you even manage to get so beaten up?" he sighed, scolding the boy, but he knew it was not time for that, he'd do it later, another time after he had made sure, Boruto was alright.

"U-Uncle Sa-Sa..." Boruto broke down in a coughing fit, entirely startling the Uchiha man.

"Boruto. Don't talk now." he picked him up carefully, but as he did, some bones made a painful crack and Boruto started wailing in pain, tears forming on his blue eyes. Sasuke flinched and his jaw tightened. "Shhh, it's alright Boruto, I'll make sure that pain ceases, just for now cooperate with me. Cooperate with me, the faster I take you out of here, the faster I'll have you healed, alright?"

Boruto just nodded his head and clenched his fist as a way to retain any pain. Sasuke sighed, and jumped out of there, going to somewhere else, once he spotted a safe place, he jumped down and entered it, it was an abandoned cabin with a huge matress on the ground, he walked up to it and carefully and gently set the injured boy on it, he had sat down next to him and placed his hand on his spikey golden locks. "Where does it hurt, tell me."

"My ribs, a-all my bones, everything..." Boruto sobbed in pain, and he was getting devasted, that was when he started heavily crying. "I'm just a stupid, a boy that doesn't understand or is grateful with his father, I don't even know why did I ask you to train me, I'm a waste to your time, and, and..."

"Boruto, Boruto. Calm down, take deep breathes and look at me." Sasuke gently cupped Boruto's face in his hand to make him look at himself. "You aren't a waste to my time, I chose you to be my student because you are a great Shinobi, you were the hero back there when I took you with me to save Naruto, isn't it? You just need to focus and be more careful, you cannot act before thinking, that's all."

Boruto sobbed as the tears rushed down his cheeks, he looked at his teacher. "Uncle Sasuke..." he felt a thumb wipe away his tears and when he re-opened his eyes, he spotted the soft look and smile Sasuke was giving him.

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling..." Before Boruto could finish his sentence, his eyelids fell abruptly, he was tired too tired to even stay awake. The teacher shook his head and took off his cloak to cover the sleepy boy in. First he had to tend to Boruto's wounds, then fetch him something to eat, if possible feed him as for he was indeed to weak.

"Boruto, how did you end up like this?" he whispered as he took out the emergency med kit he always took with him in case he injured himself. Taking out some wound disinfectant and some bandages, Sasuke scooted over and wiped Boruto's face softly and carefully. Boruto winced and whimpered. The taller man wished he had his other free arm so he could caressed the boy's head as he treated him, but given that he only possessed one unique arm, it was difficult. All he could do was after healing a wound, patting the blond's spikey hair and doing hushing sounds to him, it was painful for the boy but he had to tend to those horrid wounds.

"All done, Boruto..." Sasuke whispered, noticing how much of a troubled expression his student had, he had to be quick and not cause more discomfort for him. "Let me see those arms."

Boruto jumped from his sleep and shrank more under Sasuke's cloak, shaking his head vigorously. The teacher looked down and the shaking poor boy and sighed, he knew at some point, Boruto would start acting like this.

"Boruto, I'll do it quick, I promise. If those wounds aren't tended to, they would get infected and you'd be in more pain." Sasuke softly told him, nothing harsh or stern, he knew it wasn't the time for him to get stern with the boy like he usually did whenever they trained, right now it was softness and caring he should be.

"H-hurts like hell... n-no..." Boruto whimpered as Sasuke calmly pulled his cloak further, he could see tears flowing intensively and looked with a saddened expression, he placed his hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder.

"Boruto, it's alright, it's alright." now he started to get the fatherly instinct, maybe this was his first instinct for when Sarada was born and he raised her with Sakura for a small amount of time, he tried cooing and acting completely different out of his great character. "I'll make it better for you, can I please have your arms?"

Sensing the security and comfort in his teacher's peaceful tone, Boruto slowly reached his arms out upon which, Sasuke gave his word and his eyes turned red, the moment, he opened them when he had closed them, Boruto had bandages all around them and small band-aids, he patted his head.

"Is that better?"

"Mm." Was all what Boruto could mutter, he still felt his whole body like as if he had been kicked by a horse and Sasuke understood he was still in pain. "Uncle Sasuke it really hurts..."

"I know, I know. Try to rest, Boruto. Do you want me to get you something to eat? I better not tell this to your mother or father." Sasuke whispered, knowing how worried sick and scared, Hinata or Naruto would get finding out their son like this.

Boruto painfully opened one eye and turned his pupil over to his teacher, tiredly. "Something soft?"

Sasuke nodded silently as he tucked the blond boy comfortably in with his cloak. "I'll be right back, Boruto. Don't stand, stay down." he instructed as he stood up and walked over to the exit of the cabin which was in a small town from there. He was thinking what soft food he should fetch for Boruto then it clicked him. Some Dango. He got a little nolstalgic, remembering that Dango was his older brother, Itachi's favorite food. He had a small memory of him as he walked into a Dango store of the town, he bought some Dango ball sticks and left to the cabin.

Boruto groaned meanwhile in the futon he was laying down, Sasuke's cloak was warm, but the throbbing pain he felt made him want pull every single hair lock he had for it was really agonizing. And he only was practicing his Jutsu only to get attacked by another Shinobi. "Ah crap!" he hissed and tried to sit up straight, his head was killing him.

"Boruto, no. Stay there, don't move." The boy painfully lifted his head up to see Sasuke coming inside with a small bag with the Uchiha Symbol. He set it down and gently pushed Boruto back on the mattress. "Where does it hurt?"

"Head." the boy answered with a whimper so Sasuke took out some ice he also bought in case he needed it and carefully placed it on the boy's head, it gave him instant relief.

"That better?" He got Boruto's affirmative nod, so he reached down and pulled out the Dango he bought for his student to eat. "Can you eat it by yourself?"

Boruto sighed painfully as he held his chest to sit up, but failing, therefore flopping back down, letting out a pained yelp. So Sasuke made sure he stayed down.

"Down, Boruto. I guess, I'll have to feed it to you." The Uchiha sat down by Boruto, putting the wooden stick on his teeth as he, with a pair of chopsticks teared some small Dango pieces with them and reached his way down to Boruto's mouth.

Boruto slowly opened his mouth and with pleasure accepted the mouthful, his teacher just gave him. He felt lucky, Sasuke found him in that state earlier, if he didn't, he'd be so doomed. Chewing slowly and holding his chest, Boruto slowly swallowed and made some purring which caused Sasuke to chuckle a little.

"I get it. You're enjoying it, don't you?"

"Mhm. nom.. nom...nom..."

Sasuke smirked and fed him more of the Dango, now he got someone to share this food. He grabbed a hold of his cloak and used it as a napkin to wipe off Boruto's mouth.

"Uncle Sasuke, could you please give me something to drink?" Boruto whispered, not having strength to speak yet but he heard his teacher's "Mhm", watching him pulled out a small bottle of milk.

"Here, I'll help you sit." Sasuke leaned over and wrapped his only arm around the kid's back and slowly pulled him up, he supported Boruto against his body as the kid weakly hung from the taller man, Sasuke then helped the milk bottle to his mouth, allowing the boy to get all what he wanted of milk. "When you feel yourself full, tell me."

Boruto drank some, before almost choking on the milk, he made a grimaced and when Sasuke quickly pulled the bottle out of his mouth, there came the unexpected: Boruto had spitted Sasuke's face with milk. When he looked up he froze up, seeing his teacher being milk-soaked from face down his clothes.

"I-I'm so sorry, dattebasa! I-I-I..."

Sasuke just grabbed a rag from his belt and cleaned up his face, which was sticky milky, then reached down and gently cleaned up Boruto's mouth, then he tossed the rag on the ground and patted his student's head.

"It's alright, Boruto. I guess, I was forcing the thing on you without realizing, my bad." he apologized and put the bottle down, he laid Boruto back down and returned to feeding him the Dango.

Boruto still felt ashamed and bad for spitting at his teacher's face with milk, as he ate what it was fed to him, he glanced at Sasuke with big remorsely eyes, like telling him he still was sorry and was waiting for a proper punishment, to what Sasuke just waved it off. No meaning in punishing the boy when it wasn't even his fault to spit him.

"Don't worry Boruto, I am not mad. It wasn't your fault, I won't make you do laps for an hour, so relax." he chuckled, remembering when he punished Boruto with running laps for an hour for cheating at the Chuunin Exams, even though Boruto was sorry himself, he still wasn't going to let him roam free.

Sasuke finished feeding the Dango to him and then put everything back into the bag. "Now sleep some, alright? You need much rest so you wounds heal properly, we'll spend here just this once night."

"Wait, wait. Uncle Sasuke, are you going to tell Touchan and Kaachan about this? I don't want to worry them, not even Himawari!" Boruto panted, wincing. Sasuke glared at him softly, just to tell him to calm down since he still was injured.

"No, I won't, tell anything to them, I'll come up with something later, so you you don't have to throw excuses to your kaasan about where were you this night and all." he assured as he re-tucked Boruto in and sat near his futon. "For now just try to sleep."

"Thanks... Uncle Sasuke..." Boruto yawned and got comfortable in the mat he was, closing his eyes and automatically being able to get some sleep. Sasuke sighed as he stood up to go and wash up, he still felt sticky from the milk that Boruto spitted him. He walked out of the cabin, taking a last look back on Boruto and found him still soundly asleep, he turned back forward and walked to near river that was just a few meters from the cabin, he knelt on the edge and got water on his hand, splashing it all over his face. He took off his shirt and sat it to his side, he was feeling hot and the soft wind breeze of the night felt relaxing as it blew against his bare chest.

"Naruto, you got a neat son. Stubborn and reckless, but he is neat and I'll make sure I mold him into a great warrior." Sasuke smiled a little, just remembering how Naruto was when younger, he felt peace around Naruto's son, having a student was a wonderful experience. Still felt like he should stay in the village for some more time, spending more time with his family. He had Sakura and Sarada, the two most important women of his life, after all this is over with, he'd go to his family.

* * *

Boruto was still snoozing away, when he started getting some nightmare, more like a vision. He whimpered and thrashed around, to lastly start screaming in a high-pitched way, calling Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, Sarada and Sasuke's names, he also started beating his fist as he was trying to wake up from the horrible nightmare.

"Touchan, Kaachan, Himawari, Sarada.. UNCLE SASUKE! ! !"

As soon as he heard his student's cries, Sasuke quickly grabbed his shirt, put it on and quickly rushed back inside the cabin to see Boruto's miserable state, he quickly went over to him, knelt down and started gently shaking the boy awake.

"Boruto? Boruto! Wake up, you're just dreaming." He tried. When Boruto opened his eyes, he had them teary, he glanced up at his teacher, gritted his teeth and not caring about the pain he felt, he threw himself at Sasuke, hugging him tightly and bawling his eyes out.

Sasuke gasped as his eyes widened, then frowned, wrapping his arm around the broken boy's back and soothingly patted it, alternating from patting to rubbing circles on his back.

"U-Uncle... Touchan... Kaachan... Himawari... S-Sarada..."

The teacher held Boruto tightly to his chest, frowing more as his student had mentioned his daughter's name, he made a hypothesis that Boruto had had some kind of vision with his loved ones, including Sarada Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes, slowly rocking.

"Shhh... it's alright, Boruto. You were just dreaming, I'm right here. Your Tousan and Kaasan are alright, in home wondering about you, so is your sister." He paused, closing his eyes. "And so is Sarada... with her mother at home." Sasuke sighed. "I'm alright as well, I'm right here holding you."

Boruto sobbed heavily, his arms still tightly gripping his teacher, the heavily crying still going on. "Touchan..." when he mentioned Naruto in that way, Sasuke got the bad feeling of a possible tragedy, he had similar visions like the ones Boruto sometimes got, but not that horrid as his student's so he had a new concern.

"Boruto, look at me, alright?"

The boy barely made an affirmative sound and slowly lifted his tear-soaked face and glanced up at his teacher while he sniffled and sobbed. "Y-y-yes?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and then spoke. "Your Tousan is and will be alright, he's strong and so are you and I, both will always be there for him and he for us. Viceversa. Nothing bad will happen now that I am here in the village." he told him as he wiped the boy's eyes with the sleeves of his shirt and let him blow his nose on it.

Boruto shakily attempt a nod. "P-promise?"

Sasuke turned serious then, leaning his head, that was his signature movement to tell that he was keeping his word. Boruto calmed down a little, feeling more secure with his teacher, what he had dreamed of was horrid and he prefered not talk about to which Sasuke wasn't going to pry.

"Thank you... Uncle Sasuke." Boruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and finished up wiping the remaining tears. "Also... sorry, I cried like a stupid child..."

Sasuke lightly slapped him upside the head. "Do not say silly things, it is okay to cry, you know. It is just how you move on from an issue, even men know when to let it out. It is just a matter of time when you would get cornered or get the feeling of true loss. Just after you have let it out, you get secure of what your next step would be."

"You mean, you've cried before?"

"Many times, that is how I became the person I am now, lamenting my old mistakes and sins, getting through them and not giving up, even when I felt I was in a situation without exit. But you know what they say: There's always light outside the tunnel. So you get to stand up, break the chains that restrain you and start everything again from the beginning. Only then, will you reach the success."

Boruto listened to his teacher's wisdom words, eyes going wet again. "Oh, U-Uncle Sasuke!" he then buried his face into his teacher's shoulder, letting it out. "I promise... I promise I won't give up, I will achieve my goals, with your help and Touchan's... just please, don't leave me!"

Sasuke looked a bit surprised by that, but then softened his look and wrapped his arm around Boruto, patting it softly.

"I promise I won't leave you... Boruto." Sasuke turned back to Boruto after he didn't hear him say something or make a sound to find soundly asleep, this time he looked peaceful, without a concern, the smile on his face spoke for him.

Sasuke smiled knowingly and wiped the remaining thread of tears from Boruto's eyes and let him sleep against him.

"I will be there for you Boruto..." he leaned against the wall.

"Always,"

* * *

 **And with that folks, we come to an end. I had fun writing this story, if you found and comprehended the hidden meaning behind it, you will have it as an advice as well. And if Sasuke seemed a bit OOC here, excuse me for that, I wanted to make him soft towards Boruto, just seeing how he acted towards him in the movie, a mix of soft and strict, but mostly soft. Hope you like it. Until next time, Sayounara!**

 **PS: Touchan and Kaachan mean, "Mom and Dad" the abbraviated way.**

 **PSS: BoruSara hints. I love that ship. :3**


End file.
